Til Kingdom Come
by jaspersbat
Summary: Elizabeth has been on the move for the past century, avoiding the affairs of the supernatural awaiting the return of her love, but when she meets her mate things take a turn. Will she abandon the past and move forward with Jasper or will she remain captive to life she knows? Jasper/Witch!OC


The first chapter is kind of short, to kind of gage reaction. Not to mention I'm a bit indecisive and had several versions written, so I'm publishing this before I change it up again. This is my first time writing fan fiction from this pov so we will see how it turns out (also please ignore my overuse of commas and other grammar mistakes because I didn't edit)! I plan to have the next ones significantly longer and follow the movies (with some changes) because I don't know where my books are. Anyways, this story will have elements of the vampire diaries with some characters making an appearance but it will mainly focus on Jasper/OC.

* * *

Chapter One

**Forks, Washington**

The tall dark-haired woman, sighed blissfully as she took in the scenery before her. The forest seemed to stretch for miles, the salty breeze of the pacific ocean was a welcome addition. It had nearly been a century since she had been in the pacific northwest, where she had grown up. Elizabeth Parker was not back to her hometown, she doubted she would be welcomed at all. No, she was close enough that she felt like she was home and far enough that no one would be able to sense her. Forks was a boring town that was not on the map, where everyone seemed to know each other, it was easy enough to blend in. A perfect place for Elizabeth to hideout.

She had taken all of the precautions to escape her past from cloaking herself, putting protection spells around her home and even enrolling in the local high school to add to the facade. Because of her youthful look, the townsfolk would not have believed her to be in her early 20's, so she was stuck in school. The only solace was that she would for once be able to experience what she never could, to be normal. Ever since she had met _him_ her life had been anything but, he brought out things in her that she had never known possible.

**_1891, Portland, Oregon_**

_Elizabeth stomped through the forest, angry and saddened that her family had once again pushed her aside for her siblings. As part of the Gemini Coven, twins were held in high regard and Elizabeth was often ignored, even when it came to teaching them how to control their magic she was neglected. The more she thought about her family, the more her magic seemed to pulsate around her. Releasing a scream of pent up anger the magic expanded and knocked down the sturdy trees._

_The sound of clapping interrupted her, "Bravo, bravo. Quite the show of power if I do say so myself." The voice was suave with an accent she couldn't place. He meandered towards her slowly, arms raised and a boyish grin encompassed his face. She couldn't deny he was handsome, he was tall and dark-haired, with strong eyebrows that perfectly complimented his face. But there was an ominous aura that surrounded him that told her she shouldn't let her guard down. _

_Once he stood in front of her, he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckle, "Kol Mikaelson," he introduced himself before continuing, "I have seen the way your family treats you, Elizabeth. You have greatness in you, all you have to do is follow my guidance and you will show them all the power you truly possess. I can give you everything you have wanted and more." He whispered the last part in her ear, sending shivers down her spine._

At first, being the new kid in town had thrown everyone in a frenzy, they were all clambering to get to know Elizabeth and her 'family'. Once the excitement over her had subsided, she blended into the background. Making enough friendships— acquaintances really— to not raise suspicion. Ever since then her day to day routine was like living the same day over and over: getting up in the morning, going to school at 8, coming back at 3, researching/practicing her magic. It never strayed from routine, bringing both comfort and longing for the days where she never knew what was going to happen.

For months it went on, nothing out of the ordinary happened. That was until _they_ arrived. It was a foggy morning, like most other Forks mornings, when she noticed new additions to the parking lot. It worried her, it was rare for there to be new students and the fact that it was only recently that she moved here to put her on edge. Her paranoia sent her thoughts swirling, she worried that Klaus had finally found her. Rationally she knew it could just be a coincidence, that they were just random new students but she would rather be overly cautious than be in the hands of Klaus. She knew that he would not kill her but there were worse things than death that he could do.

Throughout the day she had heard whispers of the new students, how beautiful they were and how they seemed to keep for themselves. Her thoughts raced and she swelled with anger at the thought that Klaus had found her.

Walking to her locker she passed by Lauren and Jessica, two of the school's biggest gossips, if anyone was to know anything about them it would be these two, "Hi Jess, Lauren. Have you guys seen the new students?"

"OMG Liz, you won't believe how hot they are, it is like totally insane. Even the girls look like they could be models. Not to mention their eyes are like a pretty golden color," Lauren rambled about the newest additions to the school and Elizabeth's worry only grew. Weird eye color? Elizabeth immediately dismissed the thought of them being vampires and was now wondering what exactly they were, if they were anything at all.

"The youngest one — Edward, he's mine Lizzie," Jessica smirked.

Elizabeth wanted to roll her eyes at her antics but only replied with a dry, "Noted," before heading off to her next class.

It wasn't until English that she caught a glimpse of two of them, they were stunningly pale and their unnatural golden eyes had put her on high alert. There was an aura around them, enchanting even, that drew the humans to them. She couldn't help but think there was just something slightly off about them. As they introduced themselves to the class, she took advantage and scrutinized them, the petite pixie— Alice, especially catching her attention. Elizabeth was struck by how much she resembled a flapper girl and brought back memories of her and Kol indulging in the excessiveness of the parties during those days.

_The music flowed freely throughout the room, the bottles of empty champagne littered the tables._

_"Kol, we need to go before your siblings find out about this," She said breaking away from the heated kiss. She was dressed in her favorite fringe dress and her jewel embellished headband. At her feet were the bodies of the other part goers who had fallen victim to his thirst. _

_"Darling, they can't do anything to us," he groaned out before moving to her neck. He placed a gentle kiss before biting into her, eliciting a soft moan from her, she entwined her fingers into his hair pushing him closer to her. _

The one next to her, Edward, who looked like he wanted anywhere but here seemed to bore holes in her head. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, ready to attack if he truly was sent by Klaus. Once introductions were over, they separated to find a seat in the classroom with Alice choosing the empty seat next to Elizabeth.

She cheerily introduced herself giddily, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I think we are going to get along splendidly." She was struck by her forwardness, usually, Klaus' goons would not put as much effort.

"Elizabeth Parker. Nice to meet you," she replied back suspicion still lingering. Throughout the class Alice continued to talk to her, the more she did the more she grew on her, she reminded her of one of her siblings.

By the end of class, Alice leaned forward and whispered, "I'll see you later." Elizabeth quickly snapped her head to look at Edward who watched the interaction with a stony face and met her gaze.

The whole day she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, even during lunch where she often escaped to the library she couldn't shake the feeling. That afternoon she paced around in her greenhouse, unsure of what do. She knew it would be dangerous of her to go and investigate, but she knew that something was off about them. She needed to know if they were sent by Klaus or if it was just some random coincidence and they were normal, albeit with weird eye colors and odd behavior but human nonetheless.

"_Invisique,_" she muttered while waving her hand. Once she was sure the spell cloaked her properly, she set off to the Cullen's home. It wasn't hard to figure out where they lived, with everyone in town being a gossip. She cursed at how deep into the forest their home was, eventually she perched herself on a tree that provided a decent view into the house. It looked like any other normal household, with the inhabitants scattered across the living room. She moved closer, careful as to not slip off. From her new vantage point she could see Edward on the piano, playing one of Chopin's nocturnes, she didn't quite know which one it was though.

"It is Chopin's Nocturne in C-Sharp. Elizabeth, I was wondering how long it would take for you to come over," Edward said without missing a note in the song.


End file.
